All Things Unholy Are Still Forgiven
by shalynarater
Summary: Shalyn and Kronos are two hunters who have Sam and Dean very curious when they find out that Shalyn is able to see Angel's true forms. Oh yeah, did I mention they are a vampire and werewolf?


It was a lovely fall morning. The happy sound of children playing at the park was heard what seemed like for miles. The sun was shining bright and the sky was a beautiful light shade of baby blue. A few clouds peeked over the mountains, and even though the clouds didn't seem threatening, everyone in Colorado Springs, Colorado knew that rain would hit their city later on in the day.

A cool breeze shifted the color-changed leaves of the trees, sending a slight shiver down the spine of a beautiful young lady. Her hair, which was fanning out behind her like wings in the wind, was dark and long enough to brush between her hips. Her face was pale and smooth but incredibly innocent and sweet. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green, almost too green to be natural, but of course, they were very natural. She could easily be one of the prettiest girls anyone had seen before.

The girl wrapped her arms up around her and hid her hands in her black leather jacket with a huff of air from her mouth. She glanced up to the sky, the sun blanketing her in warmth with the breeze ceased. She closed her eyes as she walked on the sidewalk passing the park, unconsciously bringing her hand up to her necklace, running her thumb over the face of what looked like some sort of ancient locket.

"Psst!" the girl heard from the bushes surrounding the park. She stopped and looked around, expecting something to jump out at her, "PSSSST!" The bushes rustled around a bit, and the girl looked around confused as if she were being tricked.

"Psst! Shay..." A semi-deep, female voice was heard from the bush, and the beautiful girl sighed, relieved to know who was hiding  
"Kronos, what are you doing in there? Aren't you supposed to be out..." The pretty girl's voice fit her features perfectly, the sound being inviting and smooth like honey, "eating...?"

"I already did." The other girl stepped out from the bushes. The second girl, Kronos, hosted long, white hair and was a bit taller than 'Shay.' Both girls looked fit, but Kronos a bit more so. One thing stood out about Kronos more than anything else, and that was that her eyes were different colors. Her left eye was a simple shade of blue, while the other stood out as a brilliant yellow gold. While Shay wore mostly black, Kronos wore neutral shades.

"How are you doing?" the taller girl looked at Shay, almost concerned.  
"I'm fine," Shay looked at the young children playing in the park. The bigger kids had to be in school at this time. She added, "we're still going to do it tonight."

"We don't have to, Shay. I suppose they can live one more night, don't you think?"

"No. They can't. We need to do it tonight. I'm hungry," Shay looked up to the other girl, staring at her with a blank expression. For someone so beautiful, she could be extremely intimidating.

Kronos looked to the children in the park when Shay did, studying them. Shay bit her lip, almost like her mouth was watering. She stared for a few more seconds before grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her down the sidewalk.

"So where are we going to stay?" Shay rubbed the locket again, looking around suspiciously at everyone nearby.

"There are a few motels around. You think that would be okay?" She looked down to the smaller of the two girls, watching Shay mentally hiss at everyone that passed.

"Anywhere. I just need sleep. I'm not used to being up and about during the day. You know that. I'm not supposed to be awake right now."

"I know, I know. You don't usually get tired so quick, Shay... But it was important that we get everything done this morning. I couldn't be going wolf all over the town tonight."  
Shay looked up to Kronos, blinking a few times. "But... You are going 'wolf all over the town tonight.'"

Kronos rolled her eyes a bit, "You know what I mean. I can't be doing things against what we planned. I also had to grab more wolfsbane."  
Shay nodded, "Uh huh. You sure you weren't out looking for men?"

Kronos was quiet for a few moments, then shrugged, "hey, I need a mate soon. After Scarecrow died, I haven't had one. My hormones are going to go out of control soon."

The girls stopped when they reached the nearest motel. They paid for a room quickly, and before Kronos could turn to head to it, Shay was already inside, dead asleep on one of the queen sized beds. Kronos watched Shay a moment once she got there. It always creeped her out when Shay slept. The smaller girl would always lay on her back, lay her hands on her stomach, and stop breathing. Literally dead sleep. Kronos shivered a bit and sat on the bed, kicking her boots off before laying down and falling asleep as well.

_A huge, white wolf walked through a forest, trees as tall as three-story buildings. The fur of the wolf shimmered in the moonlight, as well as a pair of eyes, one blue and one yellow. The beast had to be larger than a horse, making the thing majestic in every way. There was a shadow of another large creature in the distance. 'Scarecrow,' the wolf thought. Her heart pumped in her chest and a chill ran down her spine. How she would love to feel her wet nose against her lover's again. She missed him so much, and whenever she dreamed of him, he was just out of reach._

_ "Kronos..." a deep male voice echoed through the forest._

_ "Yes...?" the wolf's voice echoed back, though her lips didn't move._

_ "Kronos..." the voice repeated, only seeming to be farther away now. Four silvery paws began to pad through the fallen leaves of the forest, attempting to chase after the fading shadow of her lover._

_ "Scarecrow, please... Don't leave me again..." the padding became a quick trot as the shadow began to fade away into the darkness. "Please, don't leave!" The wolf picked up her pace, now running toward where the creature had been._

_ "Kronos..." The voice echoed once more, almost gone... The brilliant white animal stopped dead in her tracks, glancing around every which way in hopes to find where the shadow had gone. Just then, the trees around her began to break, collapsing in heaps of wood and branches, the world disappearing around her._

_ "Kronos..." A whisper now, barely audible..._

"Kronos," Shay poked at her friend's shoulder, a blank expression on her face.

She waited a moment before poking again. "Kronos..."

Another wait, and then another poke, "Kronos."

Shay sighed and grabbed the girl's shoulders, shaking her hard. "KRONOS," She said firmly.

The other girl jumped awake, her eyes wide at Shay, "what?!"

"The sun just went down. It's time to go. Get up and get your things," Shay fixed her leather jacket, moving it into a comfortable position on her body. Kronos stood and yawned, rubbing her eyes and doing the same with her own tan jacket.

The small, pretty girl must have woken up a while ago, because everything in the room had been set up already. A sword, two guns, a laptop and some other items were organized on the table. Shay picked up the long silver sword from the table in the motel room and put it away into a black sheath on her left hip. Iron was implanted into the silver in Old English lettering: "Christus Redemit Dracones." She held up a gun now, a black Beretta handgun with blood red lettering on the hand grip, reading 'Dues Liberat.' She checked the contents of the gun and nodded in satisfaction, placing it in her gun holster on her right hip.

Kronos took her own gun into her hand, a simple black Glock M9, nothing on it. She sleepily peeked into magazine, making sure no bullets were missing. She let out a yawn and holstered it before picking up a rosary from the table and putting it around her neck, "okay, I'm ready."

"Kay. Let's go," Shay said and turned, walking out the door. Like expected, there was a soft, cool drizzle of rain. The roads outside were glistening from the street lights. She peered around the corner to make sure they wouldn't be spotted. Of course, Shay's sword did usually cause for some alarm. Kronos peeked at their black 2007 Silverado that was parked in front of the motel, which she had driven over before meeting up with Shay earlier.

The girls walked cautiously to the park they were at earlier that day. Kronos pulled out her gun once they got there, looking around for any movement as Shay did as well, but with her sword.

"There," Kronos motioned her head to two men that were standing over two dead bodies, "let's end these two sons-of-bitches."

The girls sneaked over toward the men, Kronos ready to shoot and Shay ready to swing.

"Hey, assholes," Shay snarled.

The two men turned around, and to the girl's surprise, the boys rose their hands quickly in surrender. One of the men, the shorter one, held a white gun in his hand. Kronos kept her aim at him while Shay held her sword up to the tall, shoulder-length haired man.

"Drop the gun!" Kronos demanded. The man looked over to the blade being pointed at his brother, reading 'Christus Redemit Dracones' on the sword. He looked to his brother and nodded to the sword, motioning for him to read it. The shorter man glanced back to Kronos in surrender and knelt down, slowly placing the gun on the ground.

"Are you girls hunters?" the tall man asked after reading the sword, his hands still raised.

"Damn right we're hunters. And we're going to kill your sorry demonic asses," Kronos snapped.

The taller man and shorter man exchanged looks.

"We're hunters too," the taller one added.

"Yep! Sam and Dean Winchester at your service," the shorter one gave a proud smile to the two girls. Kronos looked to Shay and motioned for her to check the two dead bodies. Shay lowered her sword and carefully walked behind them as Kronos kept her gun on the boys.

"Well, these are the demons alright, Kron," Shay said, sheathing her sword and walking to stand next to her friend. Kronos lowered her gun, but kept it in her hand, ready to shoot if the boys tried anything. The boys lowered their hands.

"I'm Sam," the tall boy nodded to the girls, and Shay held out her hand to shake Sam's. "This is Dean," he added. Dean grinned at the girls and eyed them with lust. Sam shook Kronos's hand as well.

"You girls are hot for hunters," Dean wiggled his eyebrows a bit at Shay, giving her his charming smile. Shay stared at him statically, making Dean lose his smile very quickly.

"Well, thank you, you aren't bad yourselves," Kronos nodded, but showed no emotion, "Those demons were our kill though."

Shay stared at the blood oozing from one of the dead bodies and she bit her lip. She was so hungry... Just a taste... Kronos looked to her friend and nudged her to go eat. Shay quickly nodded and moved over to the bodies. She knelt down to the bodies, getting a very cynical look from Sam and Dean. Shay pressed her fingers to one of the dead men's neck, checking for a pulse. Finding none, she grabbed his shoulders and dug razor sharp teeth into his neck. Her eyes rolled back as she drank his blood. Dean and Sam looked to each other, eyes wide.

"You aren't hunters, you're vampires!" Sam screeched.

"No, no. She's the vampire. I'm a wolf," Kronos corrected, "And we have made a -very- strict pact never to eat any living human."

"Bull SHIT," Dean quickly grabbed for his gun, only for his wrist to be grabbed roughly by a cold hand. He glanced behind him, finding Shay, intense blood red eyes staring into his.

"I wouldn't," she said coldly. She heard a gun cock, and she looked up at Sam, who was intent on shooting her.

"I wouldn't," Sam repeated to her. Shay's hand gripped Dean's wrist with enough force to break bones, earning a "Son of a bitch!" from Dean. Before another moment passed, Shay had Dean standing in front of her, facing Sam with his arms pinned to his back with one hand.

"I wouldn't," Shay said once more, smirking over Dean's shoulder, "like my sister said. We aren't here to hurt anyone but demons, and I don't feed on any human that is still alive. We are hunters, not killers. We haven't fed off of anything living in centuries."

Sam stared at Kronos who had her gun pointed at his face, and then glanced to Dean, who had no means of escape from Shay's force. He lowered his gun and nodded to the two girls.

"Dean, I'm going to release you now. Don't even think of trying anything stupid. I have ways of getting inside your head, and I'm much faster than you." Shay shoved her hand into Dean's back, pushing him away from her and almost into Sam, but thankfully, Dean kept from running into his brother.

Shay was already on top of the dead man again, finishing her dinner. Kronos lowered her gun again, staring at the two brothers.

Dean brushed himself off as Sam stood before realizing, "wait," Dean stopped, looking to Kronos, "sisters?"

Kronos nodded, "sisters."

"How the hell are a werewolf and vampire sisters?"

"Well, we are half-sisters, really. Same dad, different mothers. We were both turned when we were young. She's a half-elf though. I was human," Kronos said nonchalantly, as if elves were just as common as humans.

"Wait, wait..." Dean held his good hand up to Kronos, telling her to stop talking, "a werewolf.. and vampire... are sisters... and aren't killing each other... Let me just wrap my head around that part first... A fucking -elf-?!" He looked up to Kronos like she was insane when she gave him a nod.

"Elves aren't real," Sam added, as if trying to convince himself.

"We have seen weirder, Sammy."

Sam shrugged and nodded a bit in agreement.

Shay stood wiping her bloody mouth off on her jacket, "elves are very real, idiots. They just don't live here."

"Where are they from?" Dean asked, confused. Shay just stared Dean, unblinking.

"Okay, okay," Dean's eyes went a bit wide at Shay's hostility. For such a pretty girl, she sure was a bitch. "Forget I asked," Dean gave Sam a look of 'what the hell, man?' Sam just shrugged, and returned with a look of 'hey, don't ask me!'

Shay rolled her eyes at Kronos and shook her head. She knelt down to pick up Dean's gun, eying the designs on it. Dean took a step forward defensively, only to be stopped by Sam, who eyed Dean's broken wrist. Sam shook his head. Dean sighed and glared at Shay. She stared at him coldly right back before handing him the gun.

"Let me fix your hand," Shay said lowly, "it's just dislocated." Without even getting his permission, she grabbed his hand and forearm and popped his wrist back into place with a loud SNAP. Dean cried out and would have fallen to his knees if his brother didn't catch him. Dean rubbed his wrist, glaring at Shay.

"Come on, Kronos, let's go," Shay put her hand on her sister's shoulder, leading her away.

"Wait," Sam stopped them, and both girls turned around, looking to Sam.

"For a vampire, it's a little interesting that you have 'Christ has redeemed the dragons' on your sword," Sam pointed out.

Shay smirked at him having read it, "very good. It was my sword before I was turned. We were hunters even back then. It's a silver blade with iron forged into it. I was very religious back then, and even though I'm a vampire now, I still have not lost my faith."

With that, the girls turned again.

"What are your names?" Dean asked.

"I'm Shalyn Arater, and my sister is Kronos Umbra," Shay responded as the girls walked away, leaving the two dead bodies for the brothers to deal with.

Shay looked to her sister and smirked, "dude... they were -hot-."

Kronos giggled and nodded quickly in agreement.

"I guess you didn't have to 'go wolf on the town' after all," she smiled at the taller girl.

"Yeah, I guess not. That's too bad. I was looking forward to it."

"Well that's okay. We have more to kill anyways. Where's our next case? Let's just hope those boys don't steal this one," Shay said as they walked into their motel room, closing the door behind them. Kronos smirked and nodded.

"At least they didn't kill us, right?"

"Ha. Like they could anyway. "

"True..." Kronos pulled her gun out and set it back on the table of the room and plopped down in the chair next to it. She cracked her neck, making a louder popping noise than it should have. She let out a content sigh and leaned back in the chair, "well now what?"

Shay shrugged, pulling her leather jacket off to reveal a simple tight red T-shirt underneath, which fit and shaped her thin body very well.

"How are you doing, Shay?"

"I'm fine," she said, obviously lying.

"Shay..."

"I'm fine," she repeated, walking away and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Kronos sighed and sat forward, pulling the girl's laptop to her and opened it up, revealing multiple pages of research on park murders in Colorado Springs. She exited out of the articles and opened a new tab, searching "vampire diseases." After a few minutes of scanning through the results, the werewolf shook her head and typed in "vampires becoming human," only to be dissatisfied with the results again.

There was a loud noise from the bathroom as if something, or someone had fell over, knocking things off the counters in the process. Kronos eyed the door and sighed, closing her eyes. There was a painful groan from the bathroom. The door opened slowly, only to reveal Shalyn lying on the floor, coughing up blood. Kronos's eyes widened, and she rushed over to her side.

"That's it. I'm not doing this anymore," Kronos said, determined. She scooped a limp Shay up into her arms and rushed out the door, taking in a deep breath of air. She blinked, looking down the side of the motel building, seeing Sam and Dean walking into one of the rooms a few doors down.

"Guys!" Kronos yelled after them. Dean looked over to see Kronos holding Shalyn, who was covered in blood. Dean motioned for Sam to stay and he trotted over to the girls. His brows knitted together, eying the vampire.

"Had too much to eat, did she?" Dean looked suspiciously at Kronos.

Kronos, who looked absolutely panicked, shook her head quickly. She even had tears in her eyes, completely lost to what to do, "no! She's been really sick lately. We can't figure out what's wrong with her. It's getting worse... Please, I know you don't trust us, bu-"

She was cut off by Dean stealing Shalyn from her arms and walking back to his room. Kronos looked a bit surprised, but relieved. She followed Dean closely, making sure Shay was in good hands. Dean laid Shay down gently on one of the beds in the room. Sam looked a bit worried, more so than Dean.

"What happened?" he asked, looking to Kronos.

She shrugged, staring at Shay hopelessly, "she's been sick. I don't know."

Sam looked to Dean, who looked back. Dean had a look in his eyes that made Kronos curious when Sam said, "I guess it's worth a try."

"What's worth a try?" Kronos looked at the two boys in suspicion as if they were going to hurt her sister.

Dean ignored her and closed his eyes and took in a breath, "oh, Castiel, please come down here and help us with a sick, pathetic, probably evil," Kronos glared daggers at Dean, who opened an eye and peeked at her, "I mean... Probably a very wonder, young vampire who is in very much deserved pain…" Kronos growled, but jumped when she heard a deep, commanding voice behind her.

"Dean, why would you be helping a vampire when everyone knows you will just kill it?" A trench coated man stood behind Kronos with a very confused expression on his face.

"Cas, this is Kronos, a werewolf," Dean motioned to Kronos, not believing he was helping these two girls.

Castiel looked to Kronos with the same blank expression Shay gave to anyone she didn't know and walked to stand over Shalyn, who lay lifelessly on the bed.

"And this is the vampire..." Cas stated matter-of-factually, looking over the girl, "she is very beautiful. Have you already marked her for mating, Dean?" Castiel looked over his shoulder to Dean, who sighed. Sam chuckled, and Kronos smirked. At least this guy was being a little bit nicer than the other two...

"No, Cas... Humans don't 'mark' other humans..." Dean rubbed his head, looking uncomfortable.

"But, she is not human. She is a vampire..." Cas looked confused.

"Can you please just heal her, Cas?" Dean looked to the angel, who gazed back to the gorgeous girl.

"Unfortunately, I am not sure I can. Being an unholy creature, I may accidentally kill her."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Kronos stepped closer to the angel, "who and what exactly are you?"

"I am Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord."

Kronos stared at Cas for a moment, and then laughed as if she had just heard a joke.

"I'm sorry... I don't understand what is so humorous."

"Oh, God, Shay's going to love this when she wakes up," Kronos laughed, shaking her head, "carry on, carry on..."

Castiel's eyebrows moved together, looking extremely confused, but ignored the girl and turned to Dean, asking him what he wanted him to do, even though no words were exchanged. Dean looked to Kronos, "Well?"

Kronos looked to Dean, having calmed herself down by now, "what?"

"Do you want Cas to try to heal her?"

"Well, what are her chances?"

Cas sat down on the bed next to Shay, putting his hand on her forehead and closing his eyes, "not high. I'm sorry." He stood, eying the dead-ish girl. He wondered if all vampires were as pretty as she was.

"Well, can you do anything at all?" Kronos bit her lip.

"I do not think so. Being a soulless, unholy creature-"

"She's not soulless though," Kronos stopped him, making sure he knew that little fact.

"But she's a vampire," Sam stated, as if he was correcting her.

"I know that, but she got her soul back not too long after she was turned."

Sam looked at Dean. Both brothers followed each others gaze back to Cas, who was rolling up one of his sleeves. Sam gave Dean an uncertain look, but Dean just shrugged it off.

"What are you doing?" Kronos watched the angel, a little worried.

"I'm going to touch her soul. That should at least wake her up. I'm curious to see what kind of condition it is in as well." Cas pressed his hand in between Shalyn's ribs, pushing into her body. Shay's eyes shot open and a horrible scream came out of her, but she didn't move. Kronos's eyes went wide.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" She ran to Cas, only to be held back by Dean, to kept her away with his arm. Sam frowned a bit at Shay's scream and stepped over to Kronos, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt for long," Sam reassured.

"He's done this to you too?" Kronos looked to Sam, shocked.

Sam nodded, "I... was soulless for a while too..." He said, not seeming very proud of this fact. Kronos looked back to her sister as Castiel pulled his hand away from her, looking a bit interested. He stood, turning to be nearly nose-to-nose with Kronos. Shay, even though Cas had said it would wake her up, was still passed out.

"The chances are higher than I expected. Her soul is in very good condition too. One of the strongest souls I have seen, in fact."

"I thought you said that would wake her up!" she looked panicked.

"I was mistaken," Cas stared at Kronos, not blinking once.

"I swear if you hurt her..." Kronos warned.

"I will be as careful as I can if you wish for me to heal her."

Kronos bit her lip, studying Shay for a few moments. Cas waited for her answer patiently. Dean still held Kronos back from interfering, but Sam looked at her with honest concern. Kronos nodded her head, but barely.

"A-alright..." she nodded, making her decision. "Do it."

Cas studied Kronos for a few seconds before turning and sitting next to Shay again. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder, concentrating. Kronos sat hard down on the other bed, as well as Dean and Sam. Sam looked much more concerned than Dean did; however, Dean did look in thought. Dean did have a vampire friend once, right? Benny? And he was one of his closest friends. A brother in fact. Maybe he should give Shalyn and Kronos a chance. Sam glanced at his brother, making a guess to what he was thinking about. Kronos stared at her sister, biting her lip. Shay needed to be better...

Castiel sat there for a few minutes, concentrating on his angelic healing. If he were to give Shay too much holiness, she could explode like demons normally do. He concentrated more on her "humanness" that was her soul.

Castiel whispered, "do not be afraid, I am here to help you..."

_ Shalyn was dressed in a beautiful floor length green ball gown, embellished with rubies on the belt line. The material had to have been pure velvet. The vampire's cold fingers lay flat against the belly of the dress. She glanced into a mirror that hadn't been there just seconds ago. Her hair was curled beautifully. She looked like a queen. And that she was. A queen. Shay took in a deep, proud breath and let it out, ready to do her duty. She spotted a beautiful ruby necklace on the dresser next to her, which also had appeared out of nowhere. A man stepped out from behind her. She knew that the man was handsome, even though his face was blurry. The man grabbed the ruby necklace and gently placed it around Shay's neck before giving her shoulder a kiss. Shay smiled and turned around, looking up at the blurred out man._

_ "Beautiful," he said in a deep voice. Shay smiled a bit more and rested her head against his chest. The man wrapped his arms around her in a gentle but loving hug. He then stepped away and took her hand, leading her into a gigantic ballroom. The floor shined of pure gold and a crystal chandelier danced with light on the high ceiling. It was just the two of them in the room as they danced with each other. His face became a little bit clearer, and she recognized it faintly. It wasn't someone who she knew well, but right now, she knew him like a lover. As they danced, he placed a hand on her cheek, making her close her eyes and lean into it._

_ Everything stopped when she felt a sharp pain between her ribs. She began to panic as the windows of the ballroom shattered. The crystals above her were reflecting a painfully brilliant white light, which was too bright for her eyes, but it wouldn't go away, even when squeezing them shut. She let out a shriek of pain as the pressure between her ribs was too much to handle. She collapsed, but when she hit the floor, she was in a different place._

_ The gold floor was now a rocky riverbed, and she was holding her breath underwater. She glanced around in the darkness underwater, only spotting one source of light: a small speck of pure white brightness coming from directly above her. She used her feet to rocket herself up off of the riverbed toward the light. She was used to not breathing, so it shouldn't have been any trouble to be underwater; but her lungs seemed to crave air, and her chest began to weigh heavy on her. She moved as fast as she could toward the break of day, panicking. It was foreign to her to feel the need for oxygen, but she needed it fast. She swam faster, but the light only seemed to be getting farther away. Her vision began to go fuzzy, her limbs growing weak. She used all of her might to keep swimming, but soon, she couldn't harness any more energy. She felt so cold, and the light was fading..._

_ Just as she closed her eyes, feeling as if everything was over, the light engulfed her. It was similar to the light that was in the ballroom, but warmer. It didn't hurt her. She couldn't see anything but light, but it was so beautiful. The light radiated a feeling of hope and passion. She realized she wasn't breathing still, but it didn't matter now. She was peaceful. She was in a place where she felt like nothing could hurt her. She smiled and raised her head to look above her, flaring her arms out behind her like wings. She felt free and she loved it. She felt so alive._

_ Just then, she gasped in a breath, which threw her back without warning. She fell, hitting the ground hard, yet it didn't hurt. She looked around, only to see herself surrounded by gigantic black wings. Their beauty was like nothing she had ever seen before. Though dark, the feathers glistened like ice. The colors that were displayed in front of her were like a dancing aurora, and she could only assume that the wings were the culprit of presenting this enormous feeling of weightlessness._

_ She ran her fingers over some of the closest feathers of the wings. She was surprised to find them sharp as razors, instantly making her fingers bleed from just brushing them as light as she could. When touched, the feathers sprayed a mist of crystallized color. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She winced at her bleeding fingers, and heard a voice, loud as thunder._

_ "Do not be afraid, I am here to help you." Though the voice was loud, that's not what hurt her ears. It was the pitch of the voice that hurt. If gamma rays could speak, that's what they would sound like. Shay looked up to see the aurora was still there, but now dancing around in some sort of shape. It was almost like a person, but taller. Much, much taller. In fact, several thousand times bigger. Shalyn couldn't make out it's face completely, but what she did see where two eyes, shining like two blue stars. She spotted four more wings, two above and two below the middle pair, which cradled her. Whatever this this was, she was terrified of it, even though she felt like so safe and at peace._

_ "What is your name?" she squeaked out. She felt so small and insignificant in the majestic presence. She suddenly felt an intense pain in her heart like it was restarting. She let out a scream, throwing her head back onto the feathers of the wings. Suddenly, the warmth she had felt was gone._

Shay let out a bloodcurdling scream, her back arched up on the bed as Castiel held her down. Kronos stood, only to be stopped by Dean and Sam again who grabbed her arms.

"Shay! Stop, you're hurting her!" Kronos yelled at Cas. Cas ignored her, his eyes still closed. Soon, Shay calmed down after a few seconds and opened her eyes, looking to the stranger who was touching her.

"Castiel," Cas said, as if answering a question. Shay's question in fact.

Shay stared at Cas and sat up, only to fall back down onto the bed in pain. "You? You're that... thing that I saw?"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, and Dean's eyes went extremely serious, "you -saw- Cas?"

Shalyn glanced over to Dean, and grinned when she spotted Kronos. She looked back to Cas, who had a look of extreme concern and disbelief, "you were so beautiful..." Shay stared at him, smiling, "like nothing I've ever seen before."

Dean felt a little jealous and stood, "how is it that you -saw- Cas?" He stood over Shay and Cas.

"I don't..." Cas stared at the vampire, at a loss for words, "what exactly did you see?"

Shay let out a bit of a disbelieving laugh and put her hand on her forehead, shaking her head, "I don't... I don't even know. Wings for one. Sharp, sharp black wings. And a huge being, made of colors. With burning blue eyes. And everything around me felt so amazing. Like nothing could hurt me. It was like emotional and mental peace." She looked to Castiel, repeating, "you're so beautiful."

Dean glared a bit. He wanted to see Cas! Sam looked disappointed, but curious. Kronos looked just plain confused, but allowed them to carry out their conversation.

"How did you see Cas without your eyes melting?" Sam asked. He was looked to Sam, seeing Dean's now hatred for Shalyn. Why did she get to see him but not Dean?! This wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

"Yes, how did you?" Cas blinked, staring at the girl.

"You mean I wasn't supposed to? I heard you too. I must say, your voice is terrifying." She admitted.

"You heard my true voice, too?" Castiel shook his head and stood, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Yes!" Shay said, wondering what in the world everyone was so confused about. "Haven't any of you seen him?" Sam, Dean, and Cas all shook their heads in unison.

"It is rare for humans to see my true form without spontaneously combusting their eyes," Cas stated, his voice low and monotone, "I must leave."

Shay grabbed Cas's arm tight, staring up at him, "No! Please... don't leave..."

Kronos blinked and looked at the hateful Dean. Dean was now standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Cas. Since when the hell did he get the girl?! Sam smirked a bit, seeing Dean's reactions.

"Are you secretly an angel, too, Shay?" Kronos grined.

"You're an -angel-?" Shay's expression was priceless. She looked like a small child getting news of a new family puppy. Kronos burst into laughter. This was just too good. Shay looked to Kronos and gave her a death glare, only making Kronos laugh harder. Sam chuckled a bit at the girls, while Dean was just on fire with hate. Castiel looked around, confused out of his mind.

"What is so funny? Most humans are not able to see angels. This is a very serious matter. She could be very important," Castiel's voice was strict. Kronos and Sam immediately stopped laughing, looking to Castiel as if he just gave them a death threat.

Shalyn let out a sharp hiss of pain, throwing her head back again, "AH! What -is- that?!" She looked down at her body, gripping her shirt over where her heart was.

"I assume that is your heart beating," Cas sat down next to Shay again.

"What...?" Kronos and Shay said in unison. Kronos stood and moved to the other bed, staring at her sister. "Beating?" She asked Castiel.

"Yes, I healed the parts of her that are human." Cas looked to Kronos, a look of seriousness on his face. Shay was just staring at the angel, trying to wrap her head around it all. She had just seen an -angel-, and now her vampiric heart was beating? This was just too much.

"Am I still a vampire?" Shay blinked, actually very curious.

"Yes. But you are human and vampire. Your body is no longer dead."

"Won't that cause problems?" Kronos raised a brow.

"Do I still have to drink blood?" Shay sat up, eyes wide.

"Just calm down," Cas said sternly as he stood again, "I believe that blood is still a necessity to keep your body alive, but you will most likely have to eat food too."

"Well shit," Shay laid back down grinning, "I finally get to taste food again."

"Well, great. She's healed. Can you guys please leave now?" Dean asked, huffing.

Shay and Kronos glared at Dean, and Shay sat up, turning to stand off the bed. Castiel watched the two girls stand.

Kronos nodded at Cas, "thank you for saving my sister."

Castiel nodded to her, just before Shay threw her arms around Cas, clinging to him, "thank you for letting me see and feel your presence."

Cas blinked, staring at the girl hugging him. He gently wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, "I assure you, I did not mean for you to be in my presence."

That's right he didn't! Dean nodded sternly and motioned for Shay to get out.

Shay looked up to Dean, glaring. "You were in my dream too, Dean."

Dean stopped and looked down at her, interested in what she was going to say. Kronos stopped and looked to Shay as well, wondering what she was going to say next.

"You were my lover," she gave him a smirk, eying his expression as he swallowed, his eyes wide. Shay grinned at him, "too bad that was just a dream. I wouldn't mind finding how good of a lover you are, Deanie boy." She pressed her hand against Dean's chest, eying him back. She ran finger from his forehead down to his chin. Dean's mouth opened a bit, staring at the vampire. She glanced over at Sam and smiled softly, nodding to him before smiling at Cas again. She gaze Dean one last glance, licking her lips seductively.

Cas was watching this, looking very interested. Sam was trying -very- hard not to break out in laughter. Kronos giggled and gave Sam a wink before walking out the door. Shay followed her sister.

"I think you just got marked, Dean," Sam laughed. Cas looked to Sam, eyebrows knitted together.

"Sam, Dean said humans do not mark each other..." Cas pointed out, "although, that did resemble a mating call."

Dean was standing there, trying to pick his jaw off of the floor. Once he regained consciousness, he looked to Castiel, "so you're a winged rainbow..?" Dean looked utterly in disbelief, "really? Doesn't that sound a little, I dunno... gay?"

"I assure you, Dean, angels have no gender. We are physically incapable of being homosexual," Cas stared at Dean with a blank expression.

Sam bit his lip, smirking at everything that just happened. He sat down and opened his laptop, looking up any pictures of angels he could find, but none could fit the description that Shay had given. Dean was still upset about not being able to see Cas for himself and plopped down on the bed.

"So we have a vampire that can -see- angels?" Dean looked at Sam, as if he would give him some sort of reasonable explanation.

"I dunno Dean. There's not much we know about angels still. 'Vampires and angels' isn't the easiest thing to just look up." Sam looked to his brother, who still looked very unsure about this.

"And that was an accurate description of what you look like, Cas?" Dean looked up at Cas, who looked like he was solving a Rubik's cube in his head. "...Cas...?"

Cas looked to Dean and nodded, "yes, that was a fairly accurate portrayal of my true essence. I am just unsure why she was not effected by it." Cas sat down where Shay used to be, looking quite human as he rested his elbows on his knees and slouched forward.

"Maybe her human part was dead and her soul was in heaven," Sam guessed.

"Yeah! Maybe you saved her from the chaos up there," Dean nodded with a grin.

"No, her soul was fully intact when I touched it. It has been in her body for a very long time."

"Well, she did say she was soulless for a while. Maybe during that time, her soul was in heaven and saw the angels?" Sam shrugged.

Cas nodded a bit, "I suppose that could be a logical explanation. Typically, souls do not interact with true-formed angels, but if her soul had, I suppose..." he drifted in thought, his eyes narrowing a little. Castiel's thoughts drifted off a bit, wondering something... He shook it off and gazed at Dean, who stood, trying to pick his jaw off of the floor.

Cas's eyes narrowed, "are you alright, Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm just... going to go take a shower," Dean looked to Sam, giving him a look of warning, "not a word, Sam..."

Sam raised his hands innocently, "hey! I didn't say anything!"

Dean huffed and headed to the bathroom.

Shay lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a content look. Kronos smirked, watching her sister as she got undressed, down to her underwear.

"You look happy, Shay," she grinned, "I haven't seen you like this since... Since that guy in London! In '26!"

Shay laughed and sat up, looking excited, "he was -amazing-," she giggled like a school girl, "then he had to go and get himself killed..." She pouted.

"So tell me, Shay," Kronos said as she pulled on a different shirt and pants. The others that she had been wearing had a little blood on them, "by the way, Shay, you have blood all over you. You should change."

Shay nodded and sat up, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side as she wiggled her boots off to be able to get rid of her jeans too, "you were going to ask something?"

"Yeah!" Kronos looked to Shay. It seemed that neither of them cared about privacy at all. "Which one are you thinking about right now?"

"What do you mean?" The smaller girl dug around in her bag, spotting some jeans and pulling them on. She grabbed a Deftones T-shirt out, pulling it on.

"I mean Castiel or Dean. Which are you thinking about?"

"Is it bad if I'm thinking about both?" She fixed her shirt and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, a guilty look on her face.

"No, not right now at least," Kronos shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore jeans and a baggy tank top.

"Right now? Like... you think we're going to see them again?"

"Well, they -are- hunters, right? Chances are we'll run into them again. Don't you think?" She glanced back at her sister.

Shay shrugged, "I guess. You ready?"

Kronos nodded, then bit her lip, "so what did he look like?"

Shay laughed a bit and shook her head, "I can't explain it. Just.. beauty. Terrifying beauty. I hope I can see it again." She motioned her sister to follow out of the door of the room.

"Shay, should we invite them?" Kronos stopped, glancing down toward Dean and Sam's room.

"Yeah, I suppose. They did help after all."

The girls followed to invite all three boys out for pie. Shay and Kronos had a thing for going out each week and just take a break from hunting. Of course, lots of places aren't open at 3 AM, but they always seemed to find a place to lay back and relax, but, of course, it wasn't 3 AM right now. It had only just become 11 PM, even though the night was very eventful so far, their fun had just begun.

Dean had just gotten out of the shower when the girls knocked at the door, which startled him enough to nearly drop the towel around his waist anyway. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately...), it did not, and Dean was saved from the embarrassment. After he had composed himself, he was very excited that the girls enjoyed a good apple pie, even though Shay enjoyed her new taste buds almost too much.

They ended up staying at the restaurant, laughing and mingling with each other for what seemed like hours. Cas attempted to join in the conversation about physics with Shay and Sam, but only to go -way- over their heads. Sam worried that the girls would feel awkward about Cas's extreme knowledge; however, Shay picked up on nearly all of Cas's words, very interested to know more. She went on to tell them that she had gotten several degrees in Sciences over her time as a vampire, and for some reason, to Dean, that was extremely hot. Dean felt a bit of a competition coming to see who would get to sleep with which girl first. It was very obvious to Dean that Sam would have first pick on Shay, but he didn't mind the thought of being with Kronos. Then he remembered that Shay unintentionally 'knew' Cas better than all of them. Suppose he had first pick. He smirked at the thought of Cas being with a girl. That would be very interesting to see, but he gagged a little when he thought of seeing Cas. Ick... Either way, Dean's mind wandered around. It's not like he could be involved in their conversations anyways, right?

Dean felt bored, and looked up to see the others, watching each of them in turn. Sam and Shay were in a debate about quantum teleportation, and Sam was losing bad. This made Dean very happy to see Sam wrong for once when Cas corrected him and took Shay's side. Shay nodded in agreement with Cas and gave Sam a 'Yeah, in your face!' look. Kronos was giggling at the heat of the debate, but looked like she had no idea what was going on.

When Dean had an opportunity to speak, he glanced to Kronos, "so, wolf... What did you do while Shalyn was learning about... whatever they were talking about...?"

Kronos chuckled a bit, "well, I've always been a fighter. I lived in a place called the Advent of Fenrir. It's like my kingdom. I protected it as one of the Berserkers." When she saw Dean's look of confusion, she went on, "a Berserker is like a wolf soldier." Dean nodded, understanding.

Kronos went on and on about the Advent and how much she missed it, and Shay looked a bit upset at what they were talking about. Castiel noticed this and spoke up in the middle of what Kronos was saying about where the pups are placed until they are ready to mate, "Shalyn, are you alright? You look distressed."

Shay looked up at Cas and nodded with a smile, "yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Just... memories of our old lives. Not all of them are that wonderful."

"Do tell," Cas looked interested.

Shay just shook her head, "no, sorry."

Shay had really opened up to the three boys. They expected that this was the way Shay usually was around her sister. She didn't act all like she did when she first met the boys in the park. She seemed so happy and light for a vampire. Of course, she was partly human now, but still...

By the time all of them went back to the motel, they had decided that they would do a few hunting trips together on occasion, which is exactly what they did for the next several weeks.

The girls were becoming more like family to Sam and Dean. Not in the sense of sisters entirely, but more the concept of people they would do anything to keep safe; maybe not quite anything like Sam and Dean would for each other, but the girls were up on the list of people they cared about.

The boys quickly realized that Shay had some tricks up her sleeves. The locket that she wore constantly acted as a barrier between her and the sun. Like really powerful sunscreen. Shay also, even though being 'unholy' as Cas called her, would pray every day to God. Dean always reassured her that God was gone, but that didn't make Shay lose any faith. She would just smile at Dean, give him a friendly pat on the shoulder, and carry on. When Cas saw this when he occasionally popped in, made him feel very close to Shay. Kronos was definitely not religious as Shay was, and she would sit with Sam, talking about whatever would come to mind.

The help that Sam and Dean got with their hunting cases was phenomenal. None of them barely even had to put effort into it. Dean liked the break, and both loved the company. The girls, however, refused to ride with the boys in the Impala. Shay and Kronos would take the truck, and it always seemed that the girls laughed and bonded much more than Sam and Dean did on their road trips. Each night, the four of them would get two separate rooms to give each other privacy. They all decided that if they were going to be hunters together, having an intimate relationship with each other wouldn't be wise. Just look at the trouble a brotherly relationship has gotten Sam and Dean into! The less personal connections, the better. Cas didn't understand why bonds were such a bad thing, but it's not like he knew 'personal connections' inside and out anyway.

Shay and Kronos were out for the night, doing whatever girls did at 10 PM, shopping or whatnot. The boys didn't care, and definitely didn't ask. Maybe they were having... girl problems... Which, being men, it was the manliest thing to do to sit down in their room and completely ignore it. They were in Flower Mound, Texas on an easy case of catching a poltergeist haunting a small neighborhood.

Dean sat on his bed, leaning back against the head board, while Sam was doing some sort of research of crossroad demons. The girls had told Sam and Dean that before they joined up together, they had been on a crossroad demon rampage, and somehow, Hell hadn't been warned yet of the two girls despite their incredible number of demon killings. Sam was curious about how no one even knew about the girls, but it relieved him when he had called Bobby, who went on about how reliable the girls were.

Sam looked to Dean, who was just sitting there, staring out the window in thought.

"You okay, dude?" Sam knitted his eyebrows together, looking concerned.

"You think it could actually work out?" Dean asked in a barely audible voice.

Sam smiled a bit, "you gotta give me more than that to work with, Dean..."

Dean gave Sam a glance, eyes deep, "the girls."

"What about them?"

"Do you think it could work if we...?"

Sam raised a brow and looked back to the screen of his computer, not wanting to hear this, "dude, if you want to get laid, just go to the bar and pick up a girl. I'm sure Shalyn and Kronos wouldn't care much. They are too bad ass for that."

"That's what I'm saying, dude!" Dean sat up, looking at Sam as if he just said exactly what Dean had wanted him to. "The girls are -bad- ass! I know we said that we wouldn't deal with any relationships, but... what if it actually worked? C'mon, Sammy! You're always going on and on about how you want a normal apple pie life, but you and I both know that life just isn't for us. Think about it. Would it actually work?"

"I dunno, Dean! I doubt they even think about us like that. And like we said before... What if something were to happen to them? That's just another demon deal waiting to happen and you know it. You and I would do anything for each other," Sam had a look of regretful sincerity, "but when two more people are in the picture? I'm sure the girls would do anything for each other too..." He went on to make his point when Dean slouched back on the head board, staring out the window again, "Say I would die." Dean looked up, glaring at Sam for him just -thinking- about it. "See? My point. You'd do something stupid for me. Just like I would for you. We've done it before... So I die, you do something stupid... Then because you did something stupid, one of the girls does something stupid, and since one of them did something stupid, the other one does something stupid. It just isn't worth the risk." Sam slumped back into the chair. Hearing himself say all of that made his heart ache a little. He really would love to have happiness with a girl again. He frowned at the screen before standing up, throwing his jacket on.

"Where're you going?" Dean looked up to his brother.

"Going to go take a walk. I won't be long," he grabbed his phone and pocketed it before talking out of the motel room.

Dean went back to staring out the window. He was trying not to think about Shalyn. She had really grown on him lately. The way she bit her lip when she thought too hard about something... The way that she accidentally bumped into him the other day, the look of utter worry on her face when she glanced up at him as if he was going to be mad. But all it did was leave a wonderful sweet scent of her on his jacket for a few minutes. He shook his head at the thought, 'no, I may be irresistible to other girls...' he smirked and shrugged at the thought. Damn right he was. But she would like Sam more. Sam always picked the really smart ones. But of course.. Kronos was just as brilliant. And strong. And vicious. Maybe he would go for her? Dean didn't know... For once, he actually felt like he may not have a chance with either of the girls. A part of that really bothered him. He was always the ladies man... But another part told him that it was for a certain reason, and that in itself bugged him. I mean, he hadn't even made a -real- move on either of them yet! Why? Even though Shay loved to tease him, he felt like it was just for show. Like it was her way of getting to know him better, but not necessarily flirting.

Shay opened the door, spotting Dean on the bed. She stepped in and closed the door behind her and smiled softly.

"Hey," she threw her small black purse onto the bed, hitting Dean's fingers.

"Hey," he stared out the window.

She raised a brow and tilted her head, "you okay, Dean?"

"Fine."

"You're lying," she smiled and sat down on the bed right next to him, resting her hand on his shin. Dean and Shay were very touchy friends. She would often rest her feet on Dean's lap when they sat next to each other at a restaurant. He would randomly lay his head on her shoulder when she was next to him on the couch. They had even accidentally fallen asleep together on Dean's bed one night while they cuddled, just laughing and giggling with each other about random topics. Maybe that's why Dean felt something for Shalyn. Maybe they were just friends, but were just too plain touchy.

Dean looked at Shay and smiled, "have I ever told you that you are beautiful?"

Shay smiled, blushing, and looked away to the floor, "well, thank you, Dean." That had been the first time he had complimented her and actually meant it. Dean glanced back out the window. Shay saw something in his eyes that was bugging him.

"Where's Kronos?"

"She actually is spending the night at a friend's house. I never really got along with the girl, but they were good friends a few years back. Kaylyn..." Shay shrugged. "Dean... tell me what's wrong?"

Dean looked back to her, "I guess I feel upset that I haven't told you how beautiful you are. We always joke about it, but I've never actually told you that I meant it."

Shay smiled and scooted closer to him, planting a small, gentle kiss on his cheek. She looked deep into his green eyes and placed a soft hand on his cheek. She tilted her head a bit as if she were a puppy looking at something interesting. This made Dean smile. Shalyn inched a little closer, her lips parting and her eyes flickering closed. This was it. This felt right to Dean. He could tell by the intense heat itching at the back of his neck and all over his chest as his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. His eyes moved down to trace her perfect lips, which were home to a very comfortable smile. She moved ever closer, her breath now hot against his own. Her smile grew a little as she moved and planted a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose before pulling back and looking at him.

"We decided no personal relationships," she looked at him, a bit sad.

"Shalyn, if it's going to turn into something, it will whether we want it to or not."

"Trueeee... But if we give into it, it will feed off of itself," she stated.

He frowned a bit and brought his hand to her cheek, bringing her down to him so he could kiss her forehead. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapped low around his waist.

"Where's Sam?" She whispered against his chest.

"On a walk. He left only a few minutes ago. He should be gone for a while," Dean whispered back, stroking Shay's hair. "Hey, Shay?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Too late," she giggled.

"Would you rather Sam be here than me?" And there it was... Out in the open. He closed his eyes, not being able to believe he would -ever- say such a thing.

Shay blinked and pulled away, staring at Dean, "Sammy?"

Dean nodded.

She let out a small laugh, "Dean, no. Sam is like a brother to me. That's gross."

Dean laughed and shrugged, agreeing, "well, yeah. I always have been the better looking one."

Shay shook her head and leaned back down again on his chest, "can I ask you one now?"

"Too late..." He smirked.

"Ha ha..."

"Yes, what's your question?"

"What was Hell like?"

Dean's heart dropped faster than his smile. He was silent for a few seconds before talking quietly, "you'll go to Heaven, Shay."

"That's not my question."

"You're so far away from Hell that you shouldn't even be allowed to know."

"Dean... I'm a vampire. I'm pretty sure I'm going to at -least- Purgatory."

"I'm not going to tell you what Hell is like, Shalyn..."

"Then tell me about Purgatory then."

"Shay, what is this about? You are going to -Heaven-," he took her shoulders and pulled her away from him, staring into her bright green eyes, "even ask Cas. Even the Angel knows you're going to Heaven. You don't need to know about Hell or even Purgatory. Shay, you pray every day to God. Vampire's -never- do that. Vampires are one of the most unclean, unholy things on the planet, yet you have more faith than -Cas-. More faith in God than an -Angel-, Shay. You aren't going anywhere besides Heaven." Shay swallowed, staring at him. Dean pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly, stroking her hair again, "I -promise-."

Shay closed her eyes and took a deep breath against Dean's chest. She peered up at him, "what about Kronos?"

Dean stopped, blinking down at her, "Shay..." Shay sighed and looked away, frowning.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Dean, the night we met, I was being an asshole to you. Granted, I'm not super nice to people until I get to know them, but still... You met me at a time where I was dying. I don't know why I was, but you saved me."

"Cas saved you," he corrected.

"You took me in though and allowed him to... My point is that I was dying, and I knew it. For months. I knew that I was going to die. And if Cas hadn't done what he did, I was going to die very soon. My body ached for months... And for the first time in my life, I was fearing death... I haven't been very close to God for a long time. A few years probably. He had never done anything for me, and I felt like he had abandoned me. The reason I'm so faithful is because the night Cas saved me, right before I fell, I was praying. For the first time in a good year. And then... God just stepped in. Right when I was losing faith, an angel saved me. That's not a coincidence, Dean. The point is... When I was dying, I -knew- I was going to Hell for losing my faith. I just... What if God still hasn't forgiven me?"

Dean looked down at her. He didn't like God. He didn't like talking about God. But for Shay's sake, he added what he could, "wherever God is, I'm positive He's forgiven you. You're the only one that even has faith He's still alive."

Shay bit her lip and frowned, "Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't we allowing relationships?"

Dean's lip moved into a smirk, "I dunno, Shay. Sam seems to have an idea why, but I honestly wouldn't mind."

"Well then what Sam doesn't know won't kill him," Shay sat up, straddling Dean's hips. Dean stared at her with wide eyes and swallowed, his heart now in his throat. Shay pressed both of her hands against Dean's chest and pushed him back into the head board, pressing her body against his. She moved her hair to one shoulder with a flick of her head, the ends of it tickling Dean's forearms. Dean moved his hands over Shay's sides and gripped her hips, his thumbs wigging under her shirt to stroke her skin. Shay took in a deep breath as if getting ready to go underwater, preparing herself for a long kiss. She stood up onto her knees, now towering over him. She ran her fingers delicately over his chest, slowly up to his cheeks. She stared into his eyes as her fingers danced over his lips. Dean's heart pounded in his chest. He breathed deeply out of his mouth, staring up into her beautiful eyes. His eyes flickered closed as Shay's thumb ran over his lower lip. A smile played on her own lips when she spotted his eyes were closed, and she quickly replaced her teasing fingers with her lips. She pressed them against Dean's, who was expecting a hard, passionate make out. Even though Shay was, indeed, a nice girl, she was still a lustful and bloodthirsty vampire... Instead, her lips were barely on his own, allowing the memory of Dean's lips to form in her mind. The kiss was slow, probably one of the slowest kisses Dean has ever had, but also one of the most emotional. Were all of Shay's kisses like this? Well, he supposed he was going to find out now. Their secret love was just beginning...


End file.
